Wyvern Lord
Wyverns Lord is a stronger version of Wyvern is utilized by the Parpaldia Empire. They are stronger and more durable than normal Wyverns. However, they are still no match for even the Marin, Mu's most advanced aircraft at the time. Description Wyverns Lord is''' the stronger version of wyvern breeding type. It is maximum speed of 350 km / h or more, the attack ability is the same as that of a normal Wyvern, and the skin is also prey to Antares ' 7.7 mm machine gun, so it seems that there is no big difference. As a price of strengthening combat ability, fertility is lost and only one generation. 1.3 to 1.7 times more expensive than Wyvern. However, since the speed is up 125 km/hr in Altarus Kingdom, 120 Wyverns cavalry are easily annihilated by Papaldia Empire’s Wyvern Lords, 50 Papaldian’s Wyvern Lords cavalry are annihilated by in the usual 100 Rheem Kingdom Wyverns cavalry of exhaustion have been forced. This is because, unlike an airplane, it does not tamper with the armaments or air-frame, so it cannot reverse the speed difference. However, these improvements still do not put the Wyvern Lords above the performance of aircraft and are certainly no match for the jets of Japan. The third civilization in Wyvern overload and delay the deployment for main aviation forces other than the Wyvern system is not nearly there, from the neighboring countries has been regarded as the strongest of air power. Many civilized countries operate the second civilization zone. It is considered to be very powerful at the foreign level in the civilized sphere, and if a national army is deployed and a single Wyvern Lord is successfully shot down, it will be treated as a great result. As a result, Japan, which knocked down 22 Wyvern Lords over Amanoki, the capital of the Kingdom of Fenn, came to receive much attention from foreigners in civilized areas. Countries with confirmed deployments * '''Parpaldia Empire - According to have to operate at least 350 cavalries in the Fenn Kingdom. Subsequent depictions indicate that the imperial navy alone was probably operating more than 1,000 Wyvern Lords, indicating the Wyvern Lord is their main Air Force rather than standard Wyverns. In addition to this, a higher-class Wyvern Overlord is operated. It is estimated that four or more digits have been lost in the war with Japan, and it is thought that it is very small now that national power has sharply decreased. * Leifor - Operation confirmed in battle with Gra Valkas battleship Grade Atlastar. In addition, from the story of the witness Mu Continent Western Sea Battle after Leifor pattern battle that was destroyed is, is Leiforian military remnants after Leifor’s capital city, Leiforia destruction has also been put into when the battle with Gra Valkas Empire. * Rheem Kingdom - Owns several solids for flight testing. * Nigrado Union - Introduced in the match against Gra Valkas Empire. The body color is such that it blends into the sky, making it hard to find visually. Therefore, he is good at surprise attacks. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Species